


Мы еще встретимся

by megaenjoy



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaenjoy/pseuds/megaenjoy
Summary: Альмейда пришел, но слишком поздно





	Мы еще встретимся

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Фикатон Зимнего Излома для Terkada по заявке: "Вальдмеер, джен, не модерн!АУ, желательно политика, интриги и/или приключения."

К вечеру высадка солдат в устье Энтенизель почти закончилась. Стоя рядом с адмиралом цур зее Зепп Канмахер чувствовал себя счастливым – и виноватым перед Рупертом. Одно было неотделимо от другого: бедный лейтенант Фельсенбург все это время маялся в обществе Бермессера и его друга Хохвенде, а взятому на его место Йозеву Канмахеру посчастливилось наблюдать грандиозные события: сегодня, наконец, свершилось то, о чем мечтал его величество столь долго. Вернее, почти свершилось. Эскадра Бешеного разбита, Хексберг будет взят! Правда, Зепп искренне сопереживал незнакомому вице-адмиралу Вальдесу: тот сопротивлялся, упорно и неистово, снова и снова бросал в бой против их огромного флота свои и так немногочисленные линеалы, которых становилось все меньше… Такой героизм, граничащий с безумием, был Зеппу близок и понятен, и к концу дня ему уже очень хотелось, чтобы отчаянный вице-адмирал выжил.

 

\- Я велел сигнальщикам передать вице-адмиралу Вальдесу, что он может уходить. Согласно вашему приказу, господин адмирал цур зее.

\- Спасибо, Йозев. Что-то он не торопиться. – Адмирал цур зее провел тыльной стороной руки по шраму на щеке. – Адольф… Который раз мы уже посылаем ему этот сигнал?

\- Третий. – Шаутбенахт Шнееталь недоуменно нахмурился. – Олаф, может быть сигнальщики что-то путают? Или Вальдес понимает неправильно?

\- Или опасается ловушки? Что же, это объяснимо.

Над их головами проревело несколько снарядов; до этого мало пострадавшей «Ноордкроне» на этот раз досталось основательно: фок-мачта треснула, несколько обломков рухнуло на палубу. Зепп краем глаза отметил, что и грота-рей частично пошел трещинами, но сейчас было не до того: на траверзе Ноордкроне из клубов дыма выступил силуэт талигойского судна. Не обращая внимания на усилившийся огонь и опасную близость вражеских шхун, корабль шел прямо на них.

\- С ума он сошел, что ли? – задал риторический вопрос Шнееталь, следя, как потрепанная «Астэра» сближается с «Ноордкроне».

Бой почти стих, со стороны авангарда еще доносились редкие залпы, но основная часть немногочисленной эскадры Вальдеса сильно пострадала, или была потоплена.

\- Нет, он действительно сошел с ума! Или решил покончить самоубийством! – шаутбенахт развел руками. – Ну, что же…

Он обернулся к Йозеву:

\- Канмахер, передай Ойленбаху: дождаться, когда «Астэра» подойдет на пистолетный выстрел, и…

\- Нет. – Молчавший до сих пор Ледяной внимательно следил за приближением талигойцев.

\- Как нет? – растерялся Шнееталь. – Может быть, он хочет пойти на таран? Взять «Ноордкроне» на абордаж? Откуда ты знаешь, что у него в голове?

«Астэра» подошла уже близко: они ясно видели застывшую на баке фигуру вице-адмирала Вальдеса. На нем не было доспехов и шлема; Канмахер даже заметил, что Бешеный сжимает эфес шпаги.

\- Так что же ему надо? – не унимался Шнееталь. – Олаф, может быть, стоит все-таки открыть огонь? Да, я помню, что ты собирался отпустить его, но сейчас…

\- Я бы предположил, что он хочет поединка. Со мной.

Шнееталь и Канмахер едва не задохнулись от удивления.

\- Жест отчаяния… - пробормотал шаутбенахт. – Должно быть, от потери эскадры у него помутился рассудок. Адмирал цур зее, надеюсь, вы не собираетесь…  
\- Осторожнее! – перебил адмирал.

Со стороны кормы бухнула пара выстрелов, раздался грохот, крики… Стоило бы пойти посмотреть, что там случилось, но Канмахер не мог оторвать взгляд от диковинного зрелища: умирающий корабль с неподвижным вице-адмиралом на борту подходил все ближе.

По борту «Ноордкроне» со скрежетом проехался борт чужого покореженного судна…. Шнееталь оказался прав: «Астэра» была настолько искалечена, что едва держалась на воде: множество пробоин, больших и маленьких, в которые беспрестанно захлестывала вода, грот-мачта разнесена в щепки, большинство парусов превратились в жалкие лохмотья… Из экипажа Йозев заметил лишь нескольких человек – они оттаскивали убитых и раненых на ют.

\- Беда, господин адмирал! – Бледный, с трясущимися губами, буфетчик появился откуда-то снизу. -- Господин лекарь, того… Убит… Он меня за простынями на бинты послал, я бегу, и тут сзади: бум! Бах! И там, где наш лазарет был, там сейчас…

\- Кто-нибудь из раненых выжил? – не глядя на него, коротко спросил Кальдмеер

Буфетчик опустил голову. В этот момент на «Астэре» раздался командный возглас, и абордажные крючья впились в борт «Ноордкроне»; сцепленные намертво корабли закачались, а на палубу легко перепрыгнул человек в легкой рубашке, покрытой копотью и забрызганной кровью. Он был один.

\- Отставить! – Кальдмеер властным жестом остановил ринувшихся было на Бешеного дриксенцев. – Господин Вальдес! Зачем вам это?

Вице-адмирал Талига молчал, его глаза полыхали яростью. Чуть пошатываясь, он прошел вперед и остановился перед Ледяным, сжимая эфес шпаги. Со стороны можно было бы подумать, что Бешеный пьян.

\- Вам был послан сигнал с предложением уходить, когда завершилась высадка.

Бешеный снова покачнулся и Кальдмеер невольно сделал шаг к нему:

– Вальдес, вы ранены?

\- Должно быть, приятно щеголять своим милосердием перед поверженным врагом, адмирал цур зее? – Вальдес усмехнулся. – Я готов пустить слезу от умиления!

Зепп содрогнулся: он ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то разговаривал с Олафом Кальдмеером подобным тоном.

\-- Поздно играть в святого, господин адмирал. С этого корабля уйдет только один из нас. – Вальдес рассмеялся и выхватил шпагу – он и впрямь был похож на безумца.

Намереваясь прикрыть Кальдмеера собой, Йозев выступил вперед, но его решительно отстранили. Шнееталь тревожно переводил взгляд с одного адмирала на другого и молчал.

Тем временем «Астэра» начала уходить носом под воду… «Ноордкроне» тоже была основательно потрепана, и тонущее судно было бы для нее непосильным грузом. Зепп, не сводя глаз с адмиралов, скользнул к Шнееталю:

\- Шаутбенахт, «Астэра» …

Он говорил тихо, но Вальдес услышал и обернулся к своему кораблю… Зепп не видел его лица. И не хотел бы видеть в этот момент.

\- Господин вице-адмирал, – произнес Кальдмеер спокойно и веско. – Наш разговор можно продолжить позже, сейчас надо перевести команду «Астэры» на «Ноордкроне».

Вальдес вновь едко усмехнулся.

\-- Продолжаете демонстрировать благородство? Полно, господин Кальдмеер, я уже поверил в ваше эсператистское смирение и сострадание врагам.

\- Успокойтесь, Вальдес. Вспомните о ваших людях, -- голос адмирала звучал ровно, но Зепп догадывался, чего ему это стоило. Либо Бешеный действительно не в себе, либо намеренно пытается вывести Кальдмеера из равновесия, чтобы… Додумать он не успел.

\- Йозев, отвечаете за помощь экипажу Астэры. Уцелевших и раненых – на «Ноордкроне», -- распорядился Ледяной.

Они справились с этим быстро: выживших на «Астэре» осталось немного, правда невредимых было еще меньше. Когда последнего раненого разместили на дриксенском флагмане, Шнееталь приказал отцепить абордажные крюки. Лишившись поддержки, «Астэра» не продержалась и минуты – экипажи обоих кораблей следили, как израненное судно, словно решив не мучиться более, плавно и быстро ушло под воду. Только небольшой водоворот остался на месте погружения, а вскоре и он исчез.

Ротгер Вальдес неподвижно стоял на палубе, скрестив руки на груди, и пристально всматривался в темную глубь, словно надеялся разглядеть «Астэру» на морском дне. Временами по его телу пробегала дрожь... Бешеный не повернулся даже когда адмирал цур зее окликнул его; Зепп направился было к Вальдесу, но Ледяной преградил ему дорогу и покачал головой.

\- Не нужно сейчас его трогать, -- тихо сказал адмирал. – Прикажите поднять паруса.

Они и правда слишком задержались – пока возились с «Астэрой», начали сгущаться сумерки, стихший было ветер внезапно разошелся: вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, вокруг них возникла сильная и неровная зыбь, прямо в борт хлестнула волна. Зепп услышал протестующий скрип мачт и машинально поднял глаза…

Треснувший грота-рей угрожающе качнулся прямо над головой Бешеного. На предостерегающий возглас тот не отреагировал. Он, что же, не слышит? Зепп выругал себя за медлительность и ринулся к Вальдесу, но адмирал цур зее опередил его. В этот момент очередная волна снова ударила в правый борт…

«Ноордкроне» неожиданно взмыла на гребне волны и рухнула в водяную пропасть – Канмахеру в лицо полетел сноп брызг, он зажмурился на мгновение, а когда, весь вымокший, протер глаза – вскрикнул от ужаса и бросился вперед. Адмирал цур зее лежал на палубе, придавленный упавшим реем, а невредимый Вальдес неподвижно стоял рядом.

 

***

 

\- По уставу, если с командующим эскадрой что-либо случится, его пост должен принять вице-адмирал. Вернер фок Бермессер. Я приказал передать условным сигналом на «Верную звезду», что обстоятельства требуют его присутствия. Такие дела, Йозев. К тому же, наш лекарь погиб, да еще вот… -- Шнееталь коротко кивнул на застывшего, словно каменное изваяние, Вальдеса, и развел руками.

Их адмирал нуждался в немедленной помощи: удар был силен, и, хотя череп остался цел, Кальдмеера не удавалось привести в чувство. Непонятно было, что делать с Бешеным. Казалось, Вальдес действительно не в себе: на вопрос Шнееталя, как это произошло, он лишь яростно сверкнул глазами и отвернулся, и, пока прочие хлопотали над Кальдмеером, так и стоял, не шевелясь и не говоря ни слова.

Значит, Бермессер… Зепп отлично помнил, какого мнения были о нем Руперт, Шнееталь, да и сам Ледяной.

-Господин шаутбенахт, -- обратился он к капитану. – Простите мою дерзость, но разве вы не можете взять командование на себя, до тех пор, пока…

\- Прощаю, - перебил Шнееталь. – И понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, Йозев Канмахер, но мы находимся на военном корабле. Существует устав, а твое или мое мнение, к несчастью, цены не имеет. Что там, Блаухан?

\- Шлюпка с «Верной звезды» подходит, господин шаутбенахт!

\- Команде стать во фронт! – велел Шнееталь.

Блаухан козырнул и исчез.

\- Мне это нравится ничуть не больше, чем тебе, Канмахер – припечатал шаутбенахт.

 

***

 

Когда Вернер фок Бермессер поднялся на борт «Ноордкроне», его правильное, гладко выбритое лицо с тонкими чертами хранило приличествующее случаю скорбное выражение. Он участливо осведомился о состоянии адмирала цур зее и распорядился немедленно переправить его на «Верную звезду», под опеку своего лекаря. После доклада Шнееталя, Бермессер выразил полную готовность принять командование эскадрой до тех пор, пока это будет необходимым. Натянутый обмен любезностями иссяк сам собой, когда Бермессер заметил по-прежнему сидевшего в одиночестве Вальдеса.

Зепп едва ли не физически почувствовал, как подобралось стройное тело вице-адмирала. Сейчас он напоминал хищного зверя, готового к прыжку.

\- Какая приятная встреча, вице-адмирал Вальдес! – бархатный голос господина графа внезапно охрип.

Бешеный оторвался от созерцания фосфоресцирующих волн и медленно повернул голову. На его лице ничего не отразилось – он лишь поймал острый взгляд голубых глаз Бермессера и снова отвернулся.

\- «Астэра» затонула около двух часов назад, господин Бермессер, - торопливо произнес Шнееталь. – Адмирал цур зее приказал перевести всех выживших на «Ноордкроне».

\- Вот как? – чуть рассеянно отозвался Бермессер. – Мудрое решение.

Он заложил руки за спину, подошел к Вальдесу и скупо улыбнулся. Зепп вздрогнул – сейчас Бермессер ничуть не напоминал безобидного глуповатого щеголя, над которым они с Рупертом так любили подтрунивать.

\- Взять его! – коротко велел Бермессер своим подручным. – Связать и на «Верную звезду». Поживее.

\- Господин Бермессер, - вмешался Шнееталь. – Адмирал цур зее не брал вице-адмирала Вальдеса в плен. Когда «Астэра» начала тонуть…

\- Я уже это слышал, шаутбенахт, и что? Уж не хотите ли вы предоставить врагу Дриксен шлюпку и отпустить восвояси?

Шнееталь промолчал. Конечно, Кальдмеер без сознания, а Бермессер – близкий друг его высочества, и имеет множество связей при дворе. Оставалось лишь уповать на скорое выздоровление адмирала цур зее. Зепп наблюдал, как безучастному Вальдесу скрутили руки и грубо подтолкнули в сторону вельбота. Туда же относительно бережно доставили Ледяного.

\- А вам что угодно, лейтенант? – с неприязнью спросил Бермессер, когда Йозев решительно спустился следом.

\-- Прошу извинить, господин вице-адмирал, - отчеканил Зепп. – По распоряжению адмирала цур зее, я исполняю обязанности его адъютанта в отсутствие Руперта фок Фельсенбурга.

\- Вы издеваетесь? Да ведь Фельсенбург находится на той самой «Верной звезде», куда мы сейчас отправляемся. Извольте остаться на «Ноордкроне», лейтенант.

\- Прошу извинить, но освободить меня от должности временного адъютанта может лишь сам адмирал цур зее, - отбарабанил Зепп и четко отдал честь, изображая неумного и не в меру ретивого служаку. Кошки с две он оставит Кальдмеера в руках дорвавшегося до власти интригана, который, оказывается, вовсе не такой безобидный, как думали они с Руппи.

 

***

 

На «Верной звезде» Кальдмеера устроили в небольшой удобной каюте с квадратными окнами, выходящими на ют, и поручили заботам личного лекаря Бермессера. Руперт сказал, что Вальдеса связали и бросили в трюм; Бермессер, взяв с собой фок Хосса и двух порученцев, ушел туда три часа назад.

\- Зачем бы это? – спросил Зепп, чувствуя, как по спине поползли мурашки. Ему вспомнился хищный оскал Бермессера при виде беспомощного врага.

Руппи нахмурился и пожал плечами. Он уже успел дерзко поспорить с Бермессером, утверждая, что должен неотлучно находиться при своем адмирале. Однако лекарь настаивал, что больной нуждается в полном покое, и обоих адъютантов выпроводили вон.

\- Не доверяю я ему, понимаешь? Не знаю, что он там задумал, но…

\- Срочный сигнал от командующего авангардом! – раздался вопль вахтенного. – «Вижу неприятельские корабли. Жду распоряжений адмирала цур зее».

Доннер, конечно же, не знает, что случилось с Олафом. У Бермессера он ни за что не стал бы просить приказаний.

\- Корабли? Какие еще корабли? – машинально переспросил Зепп. – Остатки флота Вальдеса?

\- Какие там остатки! – Руперт соображал быстрее. – На них Доннер не стал бы размениваться. Где этот гроссе потекс? Надо сообщить ему как можно скорее.

Зепп помчался вниз по трапу. Он не надеялся получить от Бермессера мало-мальски полезные приказы, и поймал себя на том, что надеется только на скорое исцеление адмирала цур зее. Ну или пусть Доннер возьмет на себя командование, или Шнееталь… Да кто угодно, только не Бермессер. Леворукий бы побрал этот устав, которому они должны подчиняться!

 

***

 

Передвигаться в недрах чужого судна, да еще в полной темноте было непросто, Зепп досадовал, что не захватил с собой свечу: приходилось идти очень медленно и почти наугад. Он вытянул вперед руки и все равно задел головой какую-то переборку... Зепп остановился и заметил впереди полоску света. Он сделал было шаг, но, услышав знакомый голос, остановился, как вкопанный.

\- …Вы терпеливы, господин Вальдес, но и я весьма терпелив. Вопрос в том, чье терпение пересилит. Впрочем, можете не волноваться: даже если вы закричите, никто все равно не услышит, так что вы никому не доставите неудобств. Стоит ли так себя сдерживать?

В ответ не раздалось ни звука.

\- Отлично. Томас, можно продолжать.

Раздался зловещий свист и звонкий удар – не иначе, плетка. Кто-то резко втянул воздух, словно задыхался; удары продолжались еще некоторое время, потом послышался недовольный голос фок Хосса:

\- Вам не наскучило, Вернер? Ну сколько можно сидеть в этой духоте? Протяните его под килем, или привяжите к мачте – но торчать здесь и дальше я положительно отказываюсь…

Опомнившись, Зепп спрыгнул в трюм. Он не был уверен, что услышанное ему не померещилось, но картина, которая предстала перед глазами была хуже самого отвратительного кошмара.

Темное помещение освещали факелы. Бермессер и Хосс восседали на бочонках, перед ними возвышался здоровенный детина с плеткой. Вальдес, связанный по рукам и ногам, лежал на полу, его плечи, спина, грудь, ноги были исполосованы плетью. В трюме отвратительно пахло гнилым деревом, затхлой водой и свежей кровью…

Не сумев сдержать протестующего возгласа, Зепп бросился к Бешеному, но верзила с плеткой загородил ему дорогу. Задыхаясь от негодования, Канмахер повернулся к Бермессеру и Хоссу.

\- Вас сюда не звали, лейтенант, -- процедил Бермессер. – Потрудитесь вернуться на верхнюю палубу.

Зепп постарался сдержаться – скоро Ледяной придет в себя и воздаст Бермессеру по заслугам.

\- Получено сообщение от командующего авангардом, господин вице-адмирал. К нам приближается неприятельская эскадра!

\- Какая такая эскадра? – с лица фок Хосса моментально слетело сонное выражение.

Зепп развел руками. Повисла пауза, и тут они услышали странные хриплые прерывистые звуки. Бешеный смеялся!

\- Поздравляю, Вернер! – Он закашлялся, сплюнул кровь. – Вы так увлеклись общением со мной, что проглядели появление Альмейды! Браво. Как командующий эскадрой вы великолепны… - Вальдес не договорил, Хосс одним прыжком подскочил к нему и размаху ударил ногой в бок. Бешеный не издал ни звука, только конвульсивно сжался всем телом.

\- Господин Хосс! – Зепп не мог больше сдерживаться. – Вы не имеете права… Если вы думаете, что о вашем поведении не станет известно адмиралу цур зее…

\- Замолчите, лейтенант, - прошипел Бермессер. – Идемте, Говард. Если это и вправду Альмейда…

Продолжения беседы Канмахер не расслышал. Подручные Бермессера потянулись вслед за своим командиром, Зепп с Вальдесом остались наедине. Йозев беспомощно огляделся: он очень хотел помочь Бешеному, но как? На «Верной звезде» хозяева Бермессер, Хосс и Хохвенде, их с Рупертом никто и слушать не станет, надежда только на Ледяного.

Он разрезал кинжалом веревки и расстелил собственный плащ на плохо обструганном дощатом полу. Бешеный приоткрыл глаза, когда Зепп, напрягая силы, приподнял его и уложил на плащ.

\- Я принесу воды, господин вице-адмирал, - упавшим голосом произнес Канмахер. Ему сделалось невыносимо стыдно перед Вальдесом. Надо было броситься на этого палача, пырнуть его кинжалом, дать пощечину Хоссу, плюнуть в лицо Бермессеру, а он?..

\- Не трудитесь, лейтенант, вас за это не похвалят. Да и все равно уже. – Вальдес попытался сесть, не смог, лишь приподнялся на локте. На его лице не было живого места – сплошные кровоподтеки.

\- Как там адмирал цур зее? Пришел в себя?

\- Нет, разумеется, - возмутился Зепп. – Будь он в сознании, он ни за что не допустил бы такого!

\- Странно… - прошептал Бешеный. -- Удар не был настолько сильным, - он прикрыл глаза, видимо, вспоминая. – Кальдмеер оттолкнул меня, но корабль качнуло, и он не успел…

\- Господин Вальдес, уверяю вас, как только адмирал цур зее проснется, он призовет Бермессера к ответу. Адмирал вовсе не хочет вам зла. Возможно, вы не поняли друг друга, но он собирался вас отпустить…

\- Знаю, - пробормотал Бешеный. – Когда Кальдмееру станет лучше, скажите ему…

Раздались тяжелый шаги – в трюм спустился давешний верзила, кроме плетки вооруженный еще саблей и пистолетами.

\- Одно движение – стреляю, - равнодушно сообщил он трюмным стенам и присел на бочонок.

\- Сударь, - звенящим голосом обратился к нему Зепп. – Если вы тронете вице-адмирала хоть пальцем…

\- Будет сидеть смирно – не трону, - так же равнодушно заявил истукан и отвернулся.

Йозев бросил отчаянный взгляд на Бешеного и полез по трапу наверх.

 

***

Разгоралось утро, воздух был прозрачен и чист, и даже невооруженным глазом можно было заметить очертания неизвестных кораблей к юго-западу от Хексбергского залива. Ветер не благоприятствовал им, и шхуны двигались довольно медленно, но все же расстояние между ними и дриксенской эскадрой неумолимо сокращалось. На «Верной звезде» царила растерянность, близкая к панике, а внятных приказов ни от капитана, ни от вице-адмирала никто не слышал. Что им предстоит: принять бой или попытаться уйти, пользуясь попутным ветром? Младшие офицеры недоумевали, почему не велено готовиться к перестрелке – некоторые уже по собственному почину расчехляли орудия.

Зепп стоял рядом с Рупертом на шкафуте, наблюдая за неведомой эскадрой. Вальдес сказал, что это Альмейда, но сознавал ли он, что говорит?

Зепп пытался обсудить происходящее с Руппи, но тот был молчалив и страшно зол: его опять не допустили к адмиралу цур зее. Лекарь утверждал, что Кальдмеер не приходит в сознание, и беспокоить его ни в коем случае нельзя, Руппи не разрешили даже просто немного побыть с адмиралом.

\- …марикьярские флаги. Вальдес не ошибся, это Альмейда! – раздался неподалеку от них голос Хосса.

\- Ах так! – тон Бермессера не предвещал ничего хорошего. – Ну, сейчас этот провидец пожалеет, что родился на свет. Сам Создатель послал его нам!

Зепп обернулся: Бермессер светился торжеством, что, учитывая их отчаянное положение, казалось по меньшей мере странным. Вице-адмирал приказал привести Бешеного.

Вальдес не мог идти сам и почти висел на руках своих тюремщиков, но, когда увидел Бермессера и Хосса, нашел в себе силы насмешливо улыбнуться. Зепп подумал было, что рассвирепевший Бермессер пристрелит Бешеного, или прикажет швырнуть за борт, однако он не учел, насколько дальновидным, оказывается, может быть изнеженный граф.

\- Вчера над вами хорошо поработали. – Бермессер с удовольствием разглядывая располосованное, в запекшейся крови, тело врага. – Надеюсь, адмирал Альмейда получит удовольствие.

Вальдеса привязали к брам-рею высоко над палубой. Пройдет совсем немного времени – и солнце начнет безжалостно жечь израненную кожу и непокрытую голову пленника… Немногие выживали после целого дня подобной пытки. Зепп содрогнулся от ужаса и ненависти – ему захотелось выхватить кинжал и вонзить Бермессеру в сердце – так, чтобы наверняка.

\- Если господину Альмейде этого окажется недостаточно, придется дать ему знать, что господин Вальдес будет умирать еще более долго и болезненно. Если он захочет облегчить участь вице-адмирала, то позволит «Верной звезде» спокойно уйти, не тратя снарядов.

\- Да вы просто великолепны, мой друг! – нервно рассмеялся Хохвенде. – Боюсь, я вас недооценивал.

Фок Хосс перевел взгляд с безжизненно повисшего на веревках Вальдеса на Бермессера.

\- Вернер, -- спросил он. – А что будет с нашей эскадрой? Доннер ожидает приказов, Бюнц, вероятно, тоже.

\- Командующие авангардом и арьергардом будут действовать по обстоятельствам, -- важно заявил Бермессер. – Мы неожиданно столкнулись с превосходящими силами противника, а командующий флотом вышел из строя. Мой долг – разрешить эту, м-м, сложную ситуацию с наименьшими потерями.

Он направился было к кают-компании, но его окликнул злой взъерошенный Руппи.

\- Вице-адмирал Бермессер! – выпалил он. – Своими действиями вы позорите честь дриксенского мундира, вы просто…

Бермессер побагровел и вплотную приблизился к Руперту.

\- Молчать, или будете взяты под арест. Возможно, вы не заметили, Фельсенбург, но я спасаю жизнь адмирала цур зее. А ваша лояльность к врагам кесарии выглядит по меньшей мере странно.

\- Адмирал цур зее собирался отпустить господина Вальдеса, – пришел на помощь Канмахер.

\- Я не слышал такого приказа, это утверждаете вы, лейтенант. Когда адмирал придет в себя, все выяснится, а сейчас, поскольку он в тяжелом состоянии, я обязан как можно скорее доставить его на берег, это моя главная задача!

Окончив пламенную речь, Бермессер резко развернулся и ушел к себе. Руперт, кусая губы, посмотрел в сторону приближающейся талигойской эскадры – множество кораблей шли и шли, словно вырастали из-за горизонта. Реши Альмейда атаковать их, исход сражения ясен, даже если Доннер отвлечет внимание на себя и арьергард подойдет на помощь.

 

***

Солнце было уже в зените, и Зепп снова подумал про Вальдеса. Сколько он сможет продержаться там, израненный, на солнцепеке, без воды? Даже если Альмейда примет условия Бермессера и выпустит «Верную звезду», для Бешеного это будет означать лишь прекращение пыток и быструю смерть – и то, если у Бермессера осталась хоть капля совести.

\- Он сказал, Ледяной в тяжелом состоянии, - удрученно пробормотал Руперт. – А ведь лекарь еще два дня назад уверял, что…

Зепп не дал ему договорить – в мозгу молнией вспыхнуло воспоминание: когда упал грота-рей, Вальдес находился рядом с Ледяным, он видел, что удар был не сильный. Тоже самое говорил вначале и лекарь.

\- Идем скорее, -- бросил Зепп. – Похоже, Хохвенде не единственный, кто недооценивал Бермессера. Закатные твари, какой же я идиот!

Возле каюты Кальдмеера они остановились, и Руппи прижал палец к губам. Из-за двери доносились голоса.

-…вставать вам еще рано. Любое движение может стать губительным для вас, господин адмирал. Вы жалуетесь на слабость и головную боль, но не верите, что вам нужен полный покой?

\- Я прошу позвать вице-адмирала Бермессера или моего адъютанта. Я должен знать, что произошло с тех пор, как я потерял сознание, - Ледяной говорил тихо, но твердо. А мерзавец Бермессер уверял, что Кальдмеер не приходит в себя!

\- Конечно-конечно, господин адмирал, я сейчас же позову господина Бермессера, если вам угодно, -- ласково прощебетал лекарь. – Только, умоляю, выпейте лекарство, иначе вам снова станет дурно…

Зепп изо всех сил рванул дверь на себя, едва не сорвав ее с петель, и влетел в каюту: лекарь как раз поднес к губам Кальдмеера чашку…

\- Адмирал, нет!..

\- Йозев? – удивился Ледяной. – Откуда ты здесь?

Руперт подскочил к столу, выругался и выхватил пистолет.

\-- Что вы давали адмиралу? Сонную тинктуру? Или что-то еще? Это был приказ Бермессера? Отвечайте, Леворукий вас побери, иначе…

\- Я не хотел… Мне приказали… Ради спасения его милости… -- заикаясь, бормотал лекарь. – Господин граф боялся, что адмиралу цур зее станет хуже…

\- Поэтому он велел тебе поить его не только кошачьим корнем, но и подмешивать туда сакотту? – зло поинтересовался Руперт, рассматривая флакончики. – А потом врал всем окружающим, что адмирал лежит без памяти?

\- Сколько? – тихо спросил Кальдмеер.

\- Всего лишь пару дней, - поспешил успокоить его Зепп. – Адмирал, в состоянии ли вы будете выслушать…

\- Я должен поговорить с Бермессером, - твердо заявил Ледяной, приподнимаясь.

\- Мой адмирал, - Руппи ловко поправил подушки и помог Кальдмееру сесть. – Прошу меня простить, но сначала вы должны узнать, что происходит.

 

Лекарю пришлось заткнуть рот, связать руки и затолкать его в крошечную каморку неподалеку от адмиральской каюты. Зепп не был уверен, что большинство офицеров «Верной звезды» не встанут на сторону Бермессера. Хоссу и Хохвенде лишь бы спасти свою шкуру, хотя Хосс вроде и не одобрял намерения Бермессера бросить Доннера и Бюнца на произвол судьбы. Кто знает, что произойдет, когда Ледяной начнет наводить порядок?

Кальдмеер выслушал короткий рапорт обоих лейтенантов о приближении флота Альмейды и встал.

\- Мой адмирал, - тихо прибавил Канмахер. – Прикажите освободить вице-адмирала Вальдеса. Бермессер пытал его, а потом велел привязать к мачте, чтобы адмирал Альмейда видел…

\- Что?! – бледные щеки Кальдмеера окрасил гневный румянец, и адмирал цур зее вскочил на ноги – ему пришлось опереться о плечо Руперта. Адмирал прикрыл глаза, пережидая головокружение, но все же решительно направился к двери. Зепп и Руппи последовали за ним.

 

Дверь кают-компании была приоткрыта, оттуда на палубу доносился негромкий разговор. Кальдмеер прищурился и глянул в сторону талигойской эскадры: она находилась на угрожающе близком расстоянии. Из люка показался один из вахтенных офицеров и ойкнул от неожиданности, узнав адмирала цур зее.

\- Освободить вице-адмирала Вальдеса, немедленно! У вас несколько минут! – рявкнул Ледяной.

Голоса в кают-компании мгновенно стихли.

\- Но, господин адмирал цур зее… Господин Бермессер велел… - залепетал офицер, дрожащей рукой отдавая честь.

\- Вы слышали мой приказ? – вопрос Ледяного прозвучал столь внушительно, что возражений больше не последовало.

Зепп с тоской наблюдал, как трое матросов отвязывали Вальдеса и спускали его на палубу. Несколько часов с необработанными ранами, под палящем солнцем…

Кальдмеер опустился на колени, осторожно взял Вальдеса за обожженное запястье, затем хмуро взглянул на виновато опустивших голову офицеров, и приказал отнести пленника в каюту. Бешеный был без сознания, его плечи, грудь, живот покрывали страшные ожоги.

\- Мой адмирал! Я счастлив видеть, что вы совсем здоровы! – раздался бархатный голос, и Зеппа передернуло от отвращения.

Бермессер сиял, словно ему преподнесли неожиданный, но безусловно приятный сюрприз. А вот Хохвенде и Хосс выглядели далеко не так радостно: у первого тревожно бегали глаза, второй мрачно разглядывал собственные башмаки. Руперт и Йозев на всякий случай придвинулись ближе к адмиралу, Зепп положил руку на эфес шпаги.

С помощью Руперта Ледяной поднялся на ноги. Он молчал – и за это время под его взглядом Хохвенде и Хосс словно бы уменьшились в размерах. А Бермессер продолжал:

\- Я ломал голову, господин Кальдмеер, как сохранить вашу драгоценную жизнь – но на счастье, в наших руках оказался враг, при помощи которого я собирался спасти вас и вернуть Дриксен ее лучшего адмирала…

\- Достаточно, - сухо бросил Ледяной. – Вынужден вас разочаровать: вице-адмирал Вальдес будет отправлен к адмиралу Альмейде. Вы же, Бермессер, отстранены от обязанностей вице-адмирала флота.

\- Но, адмирал, - с искренним огорчением продолжал Бермессер. – Я действовал по велению сердца, проявив лишь некоторую суровость к врагу Дриксен. Я искренне не понимаю, чем разгневал вас. Возможно, вы еще не поправились, и вам вредно быть на солнце?

Зепп уловил легкое движение рядом с собой и инстинктивно напрягся: вокруг них преданные Бермессеру люди, которых он мог подкупить, запугать… Авторитет Ледяного на флоте высок, но Бермессер, богатый и знатный, имеет куда больший вес среди придворных… Видимо, Руперт думал о том же самом – он вынул шпагу и шагнул вперед, вынуждая Бермессера отступить.

\- А то, что вы задумали бросить эскадру и бежать с поля боя? Приказали лекарю опоить адмирала дурманным зельем? Пытали и истязали вице-адмирала Вальдеса? – сквозь зубы перечислил Руппи.

Канмахер уловил победный блеск в глазах Бермессера и сразу понял: доказать они ничего не смогут. Слово Бермессера и его свиты против слова Кальдмеера и их с Рупертом – а там неизвестно, чья возьмет. А уж то, что Кальдмеер остановил расправу над Бешеным, и вовсе даст Бермессеру дополнительный козырь.

\- Хватит, Руперт, - коротко приказал Ледяной. – Бермессер, вы слышали, что я сказал. Этот разговор будет продолжен в Эйнрехте, в присутствии кесаря.

А суждено ли им вообще туда вернуться? Еще два дня назад они почти праздновали победу, а теперь…

 

***

Вальдеса отнесли в каюту Ледяного и положили на неширокую, удобную койку: Бешеный все еще не приходил в сознание. По просьбе Кальдмеера Зепп принес лед и холодную воду; разодранные окровавленные лохмотья, оставшиеся от рубашки и штанов Вальдеса настолько задубели под солнцем, что снять их оказалось нелегко. Кальдмеер осторожно стирал запекшуюся кровь с обожженной кожи, когда Вальдес вздрогнул под его рукой и открыл глаза.

\- Адмирал цур зее…

\- Все хорошо, лежите тихо, - перебил Ледяной, удерживая Вальдеса, чтобы он не вздумал встать. – Сейчас будет легче.

Он сделал знак Руперту и тот подал бутылочку с болеутоляющей тинктурой.

\- Кальдмеер… - прошептал Бешеный. – Хорошо… что вы пришли в себя… А то я… уже начал беспокоиться…

Губы адмирала цур зее дрогнули в улыбке. Изумленный Йозев перевел взгляд на Бешеного – тот тоже улыбался! Криво, с трудом, но улыбался, глядя Ледяному в глаза.

\- Адмирал цур зее, - обрел голос Зепп. – Не позвать ли лекаря?

Тут же он понял, что предложил чушь – Ледяной лишь резко качнул головой и отправил Зеппа на камбуз – приказать, чтобы приготовили свежий картофельный сок и отвар из листьев ромашки. Вальдеса начало знобить; после того, как они приложили повязки к ожогам, Кальдмеер заставил его выпить снотворное и сделал Зеппу и Руперту знак уходить. Уже покидая каюту Зепп обернулся: Кальдмеер накрывал Бешеного теплым одеялом и что-то тихо говорил ему…

***

Ранним утром их разбудил пушечный выстрел. Зепп бросился на палубу, навстречу ему выскочил Руперт.

— Это с «Франциска», сигнал лечь в дрейф, - тяжело дыша, сказал он.

Выходит, неприятельский флот все же настиг их. Позади раздался спокойный уверенный голос Ледяного:

\- Ложимся в дрейф. Сигнальщикам: передать адмиралу Альмейде, что вице-адмирал Вальдес будет возвращен талигойской эскадре в любой момент.

***

«Влюбленная акула» пришвартовалась к дриксенскому фрегату, и капитан Джильди наконец-то имел сомнительное удовольствие лицезреть дриксов собственными глазами. Вальдес уже несколько дней находился на «Верной звезде», и только кошки знали, что еще там с ним делали... Альдмейда получил издевательское сообщение: «Верной звезде» требовался безопасный выход из Хексбергского залива; лишь в этом случае им обещали прекратить издеваться над Бешеным и позволить ему достойно умереть.

Луиджи не слышал, как отреагировал Альмейда на подобную наглость, но через некоторое время они получили новый сигнал: адмирал цур зее готов был вернуть Вальдеса. Пока все остальные приходили в себя от удивления, Альмейда вызвал Джильди и приказал, чтобы «Влюбленная акула» взяла это на себя.

\- Держу пари, - прибавил он, -- автором первого послания был не Кальдмеер. И вообще, как он попал на этот… гальюн, называемый военным кораблем?

\- Кто он, Вальдес? – спросил Джильди. – Или Кальдмеер?

\- Оба, - мрачно подытожил Альмейда.

 

По веревочному трапу Луиджи поднялся на палубу и беспокойно осмотрелся. Команда «Верной звезды» находилась на местах, его приветствовал молодой лейтенант и попросил немного подождать.

\- Руперт фок Фельсенбург, - представился он. – Я передам вице-адмиралу Вальдесу, что за ним прибыли.

Передаст? Это значит, Вальдес не связан, не в цепях, не под стражей? Что же здесь происходит, Леворукий их всех побери?

… Бешеный шел с трудом, стиснув зубы и опираясь на руку адмирала цур зее Кальдмеера… Луиджи попытался протереть глаза, но это конечно же был Кальдмеер – не узнать его было невозможно. Поддерживая Бешеного, он довел его до трапа, поздоровался с Луиджи и попросил вызвать людей с «Влюбленной акулы» - помочь Вальдесу спуститься. Пока Ленуцца и Ниччи карабкались по трапу, Луиджи стоял рядом с обоими адмиралами и все еще не понимал, что здесь происходит.

\- Было приятно узнать вас, адмирал цур зее, - сказал Бешеный. – Во время нашей первой встречи я… был неправ. Вы – достойный противник и достойный человек. Надеюсь… - он запнулся и заговорил тише, - мы еще встретимся.

\- Буду рад вас видеть, Вальдес, - коротко ответил Ледяной.

Бешеный обвел взглядом враждующие эскадры.

\- Даже если так? – тихо спросил он.

\- Да, - подтвердил Кальдмеер. – Даже – так.

\- Адмирал цур зее, - вмешался Луиджи – Адмирал Альмейда передает вам, что, если вы отдадите господина Вальдеса и обязуетесь покинуть Хексберг без единого выстрела, то он не станет преследовать вашу эскадру и даст вам спокойно уйти.

Кальдмеер молчал некоторое время – так, что Вальдес обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на него.

\- Хорошо, - произнес адмирал цур зее. – Передайте Альмейде, что я согласен.

От Луиджи не укрылось, что Вальдес облегченно вздохнул и слегка улыбнулся. Он коротко кивнул Кальдмееру, сжал на прощание его руку, и, с помощью Ленуццы начал медленно спускаться по трапу.

По команде Луиджи «Влюбленная акула» развернулась и понеслась в сторону «Франциска». Весла равномерно погружались в воду, боцман отбивал ритм; Луиджи с беспокойством глянул на Вальдеса. Закутанный в одеяло, Бешеный полулежал на корме и время от времени оглядывался на «Верную звезду». Луиджи видел на его лице грустную улыбку.


End file.
